The invention is generally related to the fabrication of a flexible semiconductor device support, and more particularly to the incorporation of thermoelectric cooling devices in such a support.
Semiconductor devices are formed by fabricating one or more electrical devices on a semiconductor substrate. Optoelectronic devices fall within a class of semiconductor devices designed to convert between electrical signals and optical signals. Many optoelectronic devices, particularly light emitting devices, work at optimal efficiency when operating at or within a predetermined temperature or temperature range. However, during use such devices generate an amount of heat sufficient to elevate the temperature at which they are operating above the predetermined temperature or temperature range, thus decreasing operational efficiency.
It is known to associate thermoelectric coolers and associated feedback control with such optoelectronic devices to maintain operation at or within a predetermined temperature or temperature range. Thermoelectric coolers are used to offset the heat generation of some optoelectronic devices or to prevent a build-up of heat which will reduce operating efficiency. The incorporation of thermoelectric coolers with optoelectronic devices has required hybrid packaging schemes, and it has added to the expense of fabrication and added complexity to the fabrication of commercial devices.
The invention provides a flexible support for a semiconductor device, the support having an integrated heat transfer device. The flexible support includes a flexible first panel, a flexible second panel, with at least one of the first and second panels containing an external surface for mounting a semiconductor device, and at least one heat transfer device positioned between and connected to the first and second panels.
The invention also provides a semiconductor device structure including a flexible semiconductor device support having integrated heat transfer devices and at least one semiconductor device connected with at least one of said heat transfer devices. The semiconductor device support includes a flexible first panel, a flexible second panel, and at least one heat transfer device positioned between and connected to the first and second panels.
The invention also provides a method of assembling a semiconductor package. The method includes locating one or more heat transfer devices between a pair of flexible panels, at least one of the panels providing a semiconductor device support surface, and connecting the heat transfer devices to the panels. The package may be used to support a semiconductor device, such as, for example, an optoelectric semiconductor device.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.